What She Never Knew She Wanted
by madisoncunningham1
Summary: Erin Lindsay coming home from Washington D.C. with a big surprise. Jay is dating Allie and things weren't the same. Will Erin find what she never knew she wanted? Title credit to Carrie Underwood . ONE SHOT.
Jay unlocked the door to the house and sat down on the couch. It had been a long day at work and he wanted to be alone. His girlfriend Allie had been calling him all day asking if he'd want to go out for dinner but told her no.

He heard a knock on the door and suddenly he felt like the whole world was going to end if it wasn't his partner. He opened the door and on the other side was a person he hadn't seen in a couple of months. She had gone and worked for the feds. Jay just gave up trying and he started dating Allie once more. On the other side was Erin with a baby bump.

She looked up and saw his face and it meant the world seeing the smile again.

"Hey Erin. Come in." Erin walked further in the house and sat down on the couch. Jay offered her a water but she declined. They both sat in silence for a couple minutes before either one of them said a word.

"When did that I uh happen?" Jay asked stuttering every word. She let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Before I left for D.C. I haven't told anyone yet and you are the first person I've visited. Look,I just needed to see your face again just once more. I can go. I've seen your facebook with Allie."

"No stay. I've been ignoring Allie because she keeps calling. Erin,I have one question, Is the baby mine?"

"No, it's not." Erin lied, of course it was his. She knew it and Jay had a feeling but if it wasn't then the baby wasn't his. Or he thought. Erin and Jay started talking about what happened in Intelligence. Erin left soon after, she went home to her apartment and started doing the baby's room. When she found out she was having a girl,she was ecstatic. It was exciting. Erin felt like it was a stab in the back to see Jay back with Allie but it wasn't her fault. If they started dating, she knew Jay would be fired and losing him as a partner would break her heart.

She dialed Hank;s number. "Hey Hank, It's me and I just got home. I just wanted to tell you if you wanted to come see me. I have some news." Erin hung up the phone and the next morning she decided to go visit Intelligence after all she would be getting her job back after the baby was born. She put her clothes on and left the house. It was April and she was due in a month. She walked up the steps and stopped by the front desk.

"Erin Lindsay,you look different." Platt added

"Well seeing as if I'm pregnant. I think I would look different. I'll buzz myself up." Platt looked worried.

"Who's the father?"

"This guy I was dating in D.C. I never told him." She lied once more to protect Jay. She walked up the steps and saw they were all playing throwing a ball back and forth. The guys turned their heads and looked at her.

"Hey Erin,I didn't know you were.." Adam added.

"No one did. I was waiting til I got back."

"Who's the father?" Kevin asked.

"This guy I dated in D.C." Jay felt it cut like a knife he always wanted kids especially from Erin. There was something different about her than Allie or any girl he had ever dated. His face lit up whenever he saw the name come up on his phone.

Jay was in the break room talking with Allie when Erin walked in there. "Hey Jay, Hi Allie!" Erin exclaimed.

"Hey Erin, Jay and I were just finishing up." Allie kissed Jay right in front of Erin. She chuckled then walked out of the room.

"Jay,I want you to be the godfather." Erin smiled

"You sure? I mean I don't have to be." Erin placed a hand on her bump on the kick. She smiled.

She walked into Hank's office and his mouth shot open wide. He didn't know what to say. He smiled then hugged her.

"Holy crap." Were two words no thought they'd hear her say for a while. But She was going into labor.

"Hank,I think I'm going into labor.."

"Allie,let's go we are going to the hospital." Allie moaned

"Jay,I need to get food."

"Allie, she's my partner and my best friend. I'm gonna be there for her no matter what. You don't have to come but I'd like you to be there. To support my family." Allie smiled

"Alright." Allie climbed in the truck then they sped to the hospital. Hank helped Erin into the car then he sped to the hospital.

Erin was getting worried her contractions were only two minutes apart. She decided on the name Sierra Camille, she would be named after her grandma. April grabbed a wheelchair and wheeled her into a room. Will stopped Jay and pulled him aside.

"Jay,I know you love Allie but I think you love someone else and she needs you so go get her. Break Allie's heart. Erin is the one you love and you know it." Jay chuckled.

"I don't know how to tell Allie."

Jay walked over towards his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. "Look Allie,there's this other girl I love and her name is Erin and she's my best friend. I don't think this relationship or whatever this is will work out. I'm sorry." Allie kissed him one last time then walked out of the hospital.

"Bitch." She mumbled. Erin squeezed Hank's hand then felt relieved as Jay walked in.

"Jay,you don't have to be here, you can go home to Allie."

Jay smiled

"Look Erin, I broke up with her because there's this other girl I like and she's in the hospital having her baby and she won't tell me who the father is but I'm secretly hoping it's me. She's beautiful and strong and is the bravest person I know. I want to make her last name Halstead, one day along with our baby." Jay smiled then kissed Erin. She felt happy and so joyful. Hank grabbed him by the collar and started to threaten him.

"You hurt her and I swear I'll have your head on a stick." Jay chuckled.

"I promise to never hurt her or our baby.."

Erin smiled so big. "Jay,it's a girl our baby is a girl. Her name is Sierra Camille and I thought you might want me to name her that because of your sister.. I felt like we should honor her." Jay hugged her then kissed her.

"It's time Erin." the doctor came into the room and at 1:04 am May 15th Sierra Camille was born. It was a moment Erin and Jay would both cherish forever. Erin smiled big as she was handed her daughter.

"HI baby girl. I'm your mommy., and that over there is your daddy." Jay smiled and felt so proud. He kissed his girlfriend then he was handed his daughter. Erin saw him wipe a tear from his face.

And there she was Sierra Camille Halstead.

 **Thanks for reading. Be on the lookout for more one shots. I do not own anything except the idea and the characters I created. Dick Wolf and NBC own Chicago PD.**


End file.
